


About Master Quatre

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Stevens notices things about Master Quatre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Master Quatre

James Stevens knows that Master Winner carries a gun, in a holster, hidden underneath his expensive Italian suit jacket. The first time he noticed it was when he met his new boss, a few months after the war, when the young man stepped fully into the role of CEO of Winner Enterprises. James first thought the Winner heir was a little paranoid. After all, he already had a team of bodyguards assigned to him, led by James himself, so why would he need a gun he probably didn't know how to use?

After a few months James started to suspect that there was more to Quatre Winner that met the eye. James had very good observation skills and he noticed how his boss surveyed a room every time he entered it, or how when there was something suspicious, Master Winner's eyes darted to the source even quicker than James'.

The day Master Winner was attacked in his room, James walked in, gun drawn, to find the attacker unconscious on the floor and Master Winner, bare-chested, with his foot pressed against the man's chest. Without a word, Master Winner put his shirt on while the other bodyguards took care of the perpetrator, but by then, James had already seen the scars on the young man's chest, and all the little pieces, all the little things he had noticed over the months, fell into place.

Quatre Raberba Winner had fought in the war.

James tries not to think exactly what a fifteen year old heir had done during those violent days, but now he looks at Master Winner with new eyes, and a new found respect.


End file.
